Un seul coeur OS
by AngelTen
Summary: Le Double du Docteur et Rose Tyler décident d'emménager à Hillcrest, un village anglais, afin de pouvoir faire grandir la pousse de TARDIS que le Docteur leur a donné. Mais la vie "normale" est loin de leur plaire, et bientôt John Smith se sent étouffé...


La voiture de Peter freina et s'arrêta net. Le père de Rose fut le premier à descendre, suivi de sa femme. Jackie se mit aussitôt à râler : le trottoir n'était pas goudronné, ses talons allaient en souffrir. Le Docteur ouvrit la portière et sortit du côté avant passager, puis fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir à Rose.

-Le carrosse de Madame est avancé, fit-il avec un sourire.

Il saisit sa main avec tendresse. Elle releva la tête vers la maison, et son sourire radieux s'effaça quelque peu.

-C'est... Je suis surprise.

Elle peinait à cacher sa déception. La bâtisse n'était pas grande, mais elle semblait solide. Elle était surtout tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, simple cottage anglais perdu au cœur de la campagne.

-J'espérais plus original, de ta part, fit la jeune femme.

-Il n'y a rien de plus tranquille qu'ici, lui assura-t-il.

-Justement...

-Ce sera parfait au contraire pour faire grandir le TARDIS. Allez, Allons-y*.

Cette affirmation coupa court à la conversation. Il alla pour décharger le coffre de la voiture, avant de s'apercevoir que Peter l'avais déjà fait. Il ne lui restait plus que la racine rougeâtre qui un jour les ferait voyager dans le temps, pathétiquement enfoncée dans un pot en argile rempli de terreau. Jackie le lui tendit.

-N'oubliez pas votre plante, lança-t-elle un peu moqueuse.

-Merci, Jackie, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Besoin d'autre chose ?

Le Docteur soupira. Il admira un instant la maison, avant qu'un événement indicible ne le ramène à la réalité. Il sourit à Peter et lui serra la main.

-Non, merci. Vous nous avez bien aidé déjà.

-C'est normal, rétorqua le père. Après tout, vu que vous êtes mon futur beau-fils...

Cette dernière phrase fut un électrochoc. Rose ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et le Docteur descendit brusquement de son nuage.

-On verra ça plus tard, hein papa ? Fit Rose avec un sourire qui trahissait une gêne exagérée. Pour l'instant, laisse nous nous installer, d'accord ? Allez, à une prochaine fois ! On y va ?

Elle serra rapidement ses parents dans ses bras, se saisit d'une partie des bagages et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il la regarda faire, étonné, avant de l'imiter. Peter et Jackie remontèrent dans la voiture. La mère de Rose les salua une dernière fois, et le véhicule disparut au coin de la rue, les laissant seuls au milieu de nulle part. Ils échangèrent un regard rempli d'excitation.

-Enfin seuls ? fit Rose.

-Enfin seuls.

Et dans un geste digne d'enfants de cinq ans, Ils se mirent à courir vers la porte d'entrée. Le Docteur sortit la clef et mit deux minutes à ouvrir tant ses mains tremblaient. Il jeta les valises à travers le couloir et ouvrit les portes une a une avec frénésie, suivi par Rose, qui découvrait complètement la maison.

L'endroit sentait l'ancien et le bois verni. Elle était ancienne, sans doute une construction des années 30, sur deux étages. Rose et le Docteur grimpèrent les escaliers quatre a quatre. Dans la dernière pièce, qui devait être la future chambre, il n'y avait qu'un matelas double sommaire, et un tas de couvertures roulées en boule.

-Il voulait me faire mettre mon bureau ici, grogna John. Il me disait que c'était trop petit pour faire une chambre.

-Mais c'est trop petit pour faire une chambre, fit remarquer Rose.

-Mais pourquoi aurions-nous besoin d'un grande chambre... je veux dire... - il eut un petit sourire espiègle – vu que nous avons toute la maison ?

Il se jeta dans le matelas, allongé sur le côté, le coude enfoncé dans un coussin. Sa main tenait sa tête, ses doigts perdus dans ses cheveux. Elle s'allongea a ses côtés, dans la même position, et longea la jambe de John avec son pied. Sa chaussure accrocha le bord du pantalon un instant, et la chaussette droite de John, orangé vif, apparut par saccades. Il lui jeta un de ces regards dont il avait le secret, d'une émotion indéfinissable. Il avait l'air perdu, encore en manteau allongé sur le lit, son costume bleu vif sur le matelas nu blanc terne couvert de coutures qui brisaient le lisse du tissu. Elle semblait plus en accord, avec ses vêtements décontractés juxtaposés pour a la fois cacher et révéler son corps d'aventurière.

Elle sourit et caressa d'une phalange la joue droite de John, le long de ses favoris. Il poussa un soupir noué dans sa gorge. Ils se relevèrent en même temps, causant des remous dans le matelas a même le sol. Il la débarrassa de sa veste en jean, et effleura ses bras nus comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle lui ôta à son tour son long manteau marron, et sa veste. Elle fit sauter un à un les boutons de sa chemise, qui furent accompagnés d'autant de soupirs retenus. Elle plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Il ne se dégagea de son étreinte qu'un instant, et envoya valser son T-shirt aux couleurs de l'Angleterre.

Il la regardait comme la plus précieuse et la plus fragile des choses qui existent sur terre. Chacun de ses baisers était un battement d'aile de papillon sur sa peau de pêche. Il les déposa sur son ventre, sur ses hanches, sur sa gorge, sur ses joues, sur son dos, sur chaque endroit découvert a la lumière de la lune, comme un sceau. Ils s'étendirent a nouveau sur le matelas. Il ouvrit la braguette de son jean, le fit glisser jusqu'au bout de ses pieds, et lui retira d'un coup sec en même temps que ses escarpins. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. La sensation de sa cuisse qui frémit au contact de sa main accéléra les battement de son cœur. Elle fit elle aussi sauter le bouton de son pantalon. Il ôta ses baskets sans défaire les lacets, a l'aide de ses pieds. Ses chaussettes furent prises dedans et partirent avec elles. Elle fit délicatement tomber sa chemise déjà ouverte. Le tissu frémit et s'échoua sur le parquet.

Il l'interrogea du regard. Il était perdu. L'esprit avaient neuf cents ans, et l'apparence quelques années d'expérience. Mais le corps était neuf de trois semaines, et n'avait connu que quelques baisers, des poignées de mains, et la course. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Elle approcha ses doigts de la ceinture de son caleçon. Il sursauta.

-Shhhhh, tout va bien, murmura Rose.

Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et entra doucement en elle. La fièvre qui l'embrasait était presque douloureuse. Mais il se sentait si bien, son visage contre celui de Rose, son cœur qui battait en même temps que le sien.

-Rose, je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime...

-Je t'aime... de tout mon cœur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Oh, Docteur...

Il y eut un silence. Il passa sa main dans ses mèches décolorées et soupira.

-Tu sais Rose...

-Quoi ?

-J'ai longtemps rêvé de ce moment-là.

Elle releva la tête, surprise, et fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-La maison, le calme, et toi à mes côtés... j'y ai pensé, souvent, avant...

-Avant que tu ne te clones et devienne un humain ?

-Oui.

Elle se pencha sur lui, perplexe. De la part du Docteur, de son Docteur, c'était étonnant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa voix était trop... mélancolique.

-Avant même d'être humain, tu rêvais de devenir humain ?

-Parfois. Pas tout le temps. C'est juste...

-C'est juste quoi ?

-Parfois, être le dernier de mon espèce, c'est très pesant. Même si voyager avec toi parvenait à m'ôter cette idée de l'esprit, je n'avais jamais la sensation de... de faire partie de quelque chose, à part entière. John Smith et non plus le Docteur sans nom.

-Mais maintenant ?

-Maintenant ? C'est étrange. Je découvre de nouvelles sensations, de nouveau besoins, de nouveaux sentiments... je trouve ça grisant de savoir que mon sang est le même que six milliards de personnes, mais j'ai du mal à dormir. Mais après tout, quelle importance ? Tu es là.

Rose s'allongea à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il était trop mignon, songea-t-elle. Chez lui... dans ses bras. Il était si fragile à présent... Elle le serra contre lui, son menton entre ses seins. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-J'ai fait la liste de toutes les choses dont on va avoir besoin, fit Rose le lendemain matin.

Elle le secoua. Il ouvrit un œil.

-Je dormais, ronchonna-t-il.

-Je sais, je t'ai entendu. Ta bouche était juste en dessous de mes oreilles.

-Je suis enrhumé, je crois.

Il renifla. La veille, ils s'étaient couchés dans les matelas qu'ils avaient ramenés de chez Pete et Jackie. Ces derniers étaient assez inconfortables, ce qui n'avait pas empêché John de ronfler comme un bienheureux. Sa découverte du sommeil avait été violente : après trente-six heures debout à s'affairer pour rentrer de Norvège, il s'était évanoui à Londres, dans l'aéroport. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était fatigué. Ce jour-là, la jeune fille s'était revue à Noël, juste après qu'il se soit régénéré, à écouter un de ses cœurs s'arrêter. John n'avait qu'un seul cœur. Rose s'assurait qu'il dormait minimum huit heures par jour, peut importait l'heure, et peu importait aussi qu'elle dût sacrifier son propre sommeil.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le soleil de la fin d'été tapait fort dans le jardin de Rose Tyler et John Smith. Il y avait presque un mois qu'ils avaient emménagé, et après de nombreux soins et quelques délicates premières greffes cybernétiques, John avait pu le mettre en terre, dans un trou gigantesque creusé à même le sol et rempli d'un terreau composé de ce qu'il avait trouvé de plus proche des sols de Gallifrey. Le sol terrestre était protégé par des bâches hyper-imperméables prêtées par Torchwood Londres. John était en train de retourner la terre une énième fois. Il faisait si chaud qu'il avait dû nouer son T-shirt autour de sa tête comme un bandana pour se protéger du soleil. Rose se glissa derrière caressa amoureusement son dos couvert de sueur.

-Alors ? Murmura-t-elle en désignant le plant.

-Pfff, souffla-t-il, épuisé. Elle prend son temps.

-C'est une fille ?

-Oui.

Il lança la pelle au loin, s'accroupit au pied du plant et poussa un nouveau soupir. Rose s'assit à sa hauteur et passa sa main sur son épaule.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je suis perdu, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, et il y a sans doute énormément de choses que j'ignore au sujet des TARDIS qui font que...

-Tu vas y arriver, coupa-t-elle. J'en suis sûre.

-Je sais, mais dans combien de temps ? Le sol de la planète est tellement différent de celui de Gallifrey, il ne contient pas les mêmes minéraux, pas les mêmes substances... et puis, c'est l'environnement temporel de Gallifrey qui procurait aux TARDIS leur capacité à voyager dans le temps et l'espace, leur sensibilité à l'univers... Et puis, des milliers de Gallifreyens étaient chargés de la partie technologique de la construction, qui fournissait à ces êtres merveilleux un modèle autour duquel ils pouvaient grandir, se modeler, faire corps avec les matériaux uniques leur conférant des pouvoirs inimaginables ! Rien à voir avec ici...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Rose le serra dans ses bras

. -Il y a toi, c'est suffisant, non ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes. Sans prévenir, John se mit à sangloter.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a amputé, Rose. Qu'on m'a arraché le coeur et le temps qui me reste à vivre.

-John...

Elle le prit dans ses bras, désemparée.

-J'ai peur Rose. Je ne maîtrise rien. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours trouvé l'inconnu grisant mais... mais là, il y a trop d'inconnu.

-Chut... on va y arriver.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front. Il s'essuya les yeux et reprit son hoquet.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Moi quoi ?

-Tu en es où ?

-Oh, j'ai trouvé un job à l'épicerie du quartier. C'est sympa comme boulot les gens du coin disent bonjour, et se mettent à papoter. « Oh, une petite nouvelle ? Vous venez du haut de la colline ? Ah, vous venez d'emménager ? Très bien ça, des petits jeunes qui débarquent ! Il faudra que vous passiez prendre le thé un de ces jours ! » Et ils repartent avec leur sucre, leur moutarde ou leur café.

Rose lui avait si bien mimé le ton de la dame que John éclata de rire. Heureuse de l'avoir déridé, elle continua sur sa lancée :

-Au fait, le téléphone ne fonctionne plus.

-Mais Torchwood avait dit qu'il marchait du tonnerre quand il nous ont laissé la maison ?

-Oui, et bien l'orage à fichu l'électricité en l'air. Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, Jack Beanstalk, vu que tu étais trop occupé à jardiner. Mais tu vas sûrement en avoir besoin bientôt, pour appeler Torchwood, et à ce moment-là, il te faudra un téléphone.

-Pourquoi je les appellerais ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux

. -On parie ? Allez, dix livres sterling que tu les appelle avant la fin de la semaine.

-Tenu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trois jours plus tard, John descendit au petit déjeuner. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

-Je vais avoir besoin de matériel extraterrestre.

Rose éclata de rire. Il lui tira la langue, et lui tendit un billet de dix livres de mauvaise grâce.

-Je vais réparer ce fichu téléphone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Je suis rentré !

Le soleil brillait mais l'air était glacial en cette fin de matinée de décembre. John fit le tour de la maison pour entrer directement dans la cuisine par la porte-fenêtre. Rose était en train de couper quelques légumes pour une salade.

-Ha ça fait du bien de faire un footing de temps à autre ! La course commençait à me manquer !

Il posa sa gourde sur le plan de travail et commença à mettre le couvert sur la table.

-Tu es allé où alors ? demanda Rose.

-Oh, juste... dans le coin, là. J'ai croisé un chien à un moment, il m'a couru après. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il a refusé de m'écouter.

-Un chien ? Je t'ai vu négocier avec des aliens un poil plus féroces ! Répliqua Rose.

-C'était un gros chien !

Elle lui remplit son assiette de salade. Il retira son bandeau de joggeur d'autour de sa tête.

-J'aime pas ce machin-là. Il me serre trop. Pourquoi est-ce que les humains qui font de la course à pied en portent ? C'est un signe de reconnaissance sectaire ?

-C'est pour tenir tes cheveux, répondit Rose en riant de ses bêtises.

-Mes cheveux tiennent bien tout seuls !

-Mais oui...

Elle plongea ses doigts dans sa tignasse et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il la regarda d'un air idiot et réarrangea ses cheveux. Elle s'essuya les mains sur le T-shirt de John.

-Tu colles toi alors quand tu transpires, grogna-t-elle.

-Ah bon ?

Un sourire enfantin illumina son visage. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour se servir en salade avant de s'asseoir, il la saisit par-derrière, lui tenant les bras pour qu'elle ne puisse lui échapper.

-C'est vrai que je suis collant ?

-Aaaahhhhh lâche moi !

Elle se débattit si bien qu'il la relâcha. Il riait à en pleurer, mais elle restait sérieuse.

-T'es embêtant quand tu t'y mets !

-Moi aussi je t'aime, ma jolie, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire de Casanova.

-Mange ta salade !

-Oooooohhh, tu fais la tête ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

-Je suis pas d'humeur, John.

-Oh ?

Il redevenait soudain sérieux. Il s'assit devant son assiette et plongea sa fourchette dans son assiette.

-J'ai fait nos comptes. On est vraiment justes.

-Quoi ? Mais c'était à moi de le faire !

-Je sais mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Tu ne fais jamais rien de toute manière ! A part jouer avec tes trucs et faire semblant de travailler à la construction du TARDIS !

-Parce que tu crois que c'est simple ? J'avais un vaisseau à moi, conçu avec la pointe de notre technologie, et je me retrouve à devoir le refaire avec trois bouts de ficelle !

-Un vaisseau « à toi » ? « notre » technologie ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Ce n'était pas ta machine, et tu n'es plus un Seigneur du Temps !

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Tout ! Nous manquons d'argent. Et Torchwood ne nous fournira pas les pièces comme ça indéfiniment. Je suis désolée de te dire ça... mais si on veut partir d'ici, il va falloir que tu te montre un peu plus utile.

Elle vida le reste de sa nourriture dans le saladier et sortit en claquant la porte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Pardon »

Rose s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures. Il travaillait tard le soir dans son atelier. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé de la journée. Elle avait eu des paroles trop dures envers lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais... quelque chose avait changé. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu lorsqu'il était devenu humain. Il n'était plus le Docteur génial qui la conduisait partout dans des aventures délirantes. John Smith avait beaucoup de défauts que le Docteur n'avait pas.

-C'est cet endroit, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. On est pas faits pour rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de lui demander de lui pardonner. Entre eux les choses avaient toujours été simple, sans prise de tête... Mais tout changeait. Elle voulait l'aimer comme elle aimait le Docteur, mais c'était impossible. Elle enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses larmes.

-Je vais retourner faire mes missions pour Torchwood.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rose avait dit ça quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'ils déjeunaient sur la terrasse de la maison. Le temps s'était étiré comme un chat. Presque un an, déjà. John se bronzait au soleil, lunettes de soleil en forme de cœurs sur le nez, une banane à moitié dévorée dans la main. Il ouvrit un œil.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit : je vais retourner faire des missions pour Torchwood.

-Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

Rose se mordit la lèvre. Dans le jardin, le plant de TARDIS frémit légèrement. Autour de lui étaient éparpillés pelle, planches et divers matériaux hétéroclites.

-J'ai besoin de sortir. Et on a besoin d'argent, John ! Mon boulot à l'épicerie ne me suffit plus. A rester ici à rien faire, on va finir par devenir dingues.

-Mais on est déjà dingues, fit remarquer John. Et puis, Sexy II commence à trouver ses marques. Elle devient de plus en plus intéressante. Et...

-Tu l'as appelée Sexy II ? Rose haussa un sourcil.

Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil, sous lesquelles de larges cernes apparaissaient.

-Je suis bien le Docteur II, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

-Quoi ?

Il se leva. Son visage avait perdu la légère trace de joie qu'il arborait encore à l'évocation de la croissance de leur futur vaisseau.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'appelles non ? Dans ta tête. Numéro deux, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? balbutia Rose.

-Je ne suis pas le Docteur pour toi. Je ne suis qu'un misérable remplaçant, une solution de rechange !

-Non, arrête de dire ça, c'est faux !

-Si, c'est vrai ! J'ai le même visage, la même voix, je pense comme lui, je SUIS lui, je suis même mieux, je suis humain, comme toi, je veux passer ma vie avec toi, mais non, ce n'est pas assez, il faudrait que j'ai deux cœurs, pour que tu sois heureuse !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à hurler, à gesticuler dans tous les sens, a arpenter la terrasse pour évacuer sa colère. Il s'arrêta. Rose ne dit rien. Elle attendit qu'il se calme pour le serrer contre elle, la tête sur sa poitrine, sans dire un mot. Il manqua de dire quelque chose mais se tut et se laissa faire, immobile.

_ Boum boum. Boum boum. Boum boum. _

Elle releva la tête et dégagea ses cheveux de son front.

-Il bat bien.

Ses lèvres sursautèrent, comme si elle allait pleurer, mais dans un ultime effort, elle ravala ses larmes. John ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais trop tard, elle avait déjà pris son sac et tourné les talons.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il était trois heures du matin. John grattait une vieille clé temporelle que lui avait donné Torchwood. Rose était partie en mission pour l'institution, et il restait seul à bricoler. Il posa la clé sur son établi et alla chercher un diamant pour l'usiner. Il avait l'intention de modifier quelque peu sa forme pour qu'elle puisse fonctionner avec le reste mais le diamant lui échappa des mains et lui entailla profondément le bras. Il poussa un cri de douleur alors que son sang giclait sur ses outils et la clé.

-Mais quel con !

Il serrait son bras contre lui pour éviter de tacher d'autres pièces. « C'est pour ça qu'elle ne me supporte plus » songea-t-il soudain. « Je n'assure plus aussi bien qu'avant. Mon cerveau ne va plus aussi vite. Je ne suis plus aussi brillant, aussi drôle, aussi héroïque, aussi extraordinaire. Je suis devenu un poids pour elle. Je ne suis plus le même. » Il se roula en boule dans un coin de son atelier jusqu'à ce que la blessure soit sèche. Et ses larmes. C'était de sa faute, tout ça... si seulement... si seulement il avait pu être le vrai Docteur, rien qu'un instant, rien qu'une fois... Mais elle ne le reverrait jamais, elle n'avait que lui là la place, que lui... Le pire, c'était les souvenirs. Et cette impression lancinante, déchirante, qu'il manquait un battement, un rythme, ce vide dans la poitrine, cette douleur... Il se noyait, oh il se noyait dans sa propre tête qui ne supportait plus ce corps trop petit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le soleil se couchait sur les hauts de Hillcrest quand Rose rentra enfin de la mission. Elle gara la vieille 2CV anglaise qui leur servait de voiture devant la maison et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une fois parvenue en haut, elle eut la surprise de trouver la porte verrouillée. Il lui semblait pourtant l'avoir prévenu qu'elle rentrait à cette heure. Elle fit tourner sa clef dans la serrure et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il y faisait noir comme dans un four. Inquiète, elle alluma le lustre.

-John ?

Pas de réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte du salon. Rien. Personne dans la cuisine non plus. Seule, une banane à moitié mangée trônait sur la table du petit déjeuner. Rose soupira et la jeta à la poubelle.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? John !

Elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse. Toujours personne. Il n'était pas non plus dans la chambre à coucher ni dans son bureau. Dans son cerveau commençait à s'élaborer les pires scénarios. Et s'il était parti ? S'il avait fait ses valises ? Non, il y avait encore son manteau dans l'entrée, ses affaires dans l'armoire et ses converse dans le placard à chaussures. Même son tournevis sonique était resté dans son bureau. Rose se tourna avec appréhension vers la seule pièce qu'elle n'avait pas fouillée : la salle de bains. Elle pressa la poignée : la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Là, au milieu des boîtes de médicaments et des paquets de pansements, assis contre le rebord de la baignoire, la tête penchée sur le côté, John dormait. Rose poussa un cri de soulagement.

-John !

Il était étrangement blanc. Elle posa ses doigts sur son visage. Il était froid et couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Elle serra ses poignets. Ils étaient étrangement poisseux. Elle releva la main. Celle-ci était couverte d'un liquide rougeâtre. Elle vit la boîte de somnifères vide et la paire de ciseaux, et comprit.

-Non ! John ! Non !

Elle le secoua, en vain. En larmes, elle se précipita sur le téléphone et tapa le numéro des urgences d'une main tremblante.

-A... allô... Oui... je vous appelle parce que mon...

Son quoi ? Son fiancé ? Son ami ? Son copain ? Son amoureux ? Son chéri ? Aucun des mots n'était suffisant pour décrire ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais elle dût en choisir un.

-Mon fiancé a... a essayé de...

De ce suicider. Mais le mot était trop violent. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce mot. Ce n'était pas... il ne lui allait pas. Elle refusait de mettre ce mot sur John Smith. Elle refusait de mettre ce mot sur le Docteur.

-Il s'est ouvert les veines et... et je crois qu'il a avalé une boîte de somnifères...

-Essayez de voir son pouls au niveau de son cou, répondit le médecin au bout du fil d'un ton calme.

Il était conscient de la détresse de Rose. Elle posa ses doigts brûlants de fièvre sur la gorge de John. Boum Boum. Boum Boum. Boum Boum. Son cœur continuait de battre.

-Bien, fit le docteur à l'autre bout du fil. Donnez-moi votre adresse, on vous envoie quelqu'un. En attendant, restez calme et appliquez les gestes de premier secours.

-D'a... d'accord.

-Vous pouvez raccrocher.

Rose se mordit la lèvre et raccrocha. Elle fit les gestes de premiers soins que lui avait indiqué l'urgentiste et essaya de ne plus penser. Les dix minutes que mit l'ambulance a arriver jusqu'à Hillcrest furent les plus longues de sa vie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pourquoi ?

C'est la question qui lui tordait l'estomac depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés aux urgences. Elle attendait dans la salle d'attente depuis de longues heures. Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas passé loin de l'autre côté, mais le personnel médical l'avait pris en charge rapidement. Il était hors de danger a présent, et ils l'avaient ramené du bloc un quart d'heure auparavant. Mais la question restait entière : pourquoi ?

Elle était sortie de sa chambre. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état, en pyjama vert hôpital, un tube dans le nez et des bandages autour des poignets. Ce n'était pas lui. Quoi qu'il en dise, ce n'était plus le Docteur. Il avait changé. Il avait voulu... non, il l'avait abandonnée. Elle se rendit à la machine à café dans le couloir. Il était plus de dix heures du soir. Elle se servit un expresso dans un gobelet en plastique. Rose était désemparée. Perdue. Elle se sentait comme quand elle l'avait regardé dormir, le jour de Noël, qu'elle avait cru qu'il allait mourir. Ou comme quand elle avait lâché la poignée à Torchwood 1. Séparés à jamais. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait parler au vrai Docteur. L'original. Celui qui avait deux cœurs, et qui connaissait John comme il se connaissait lui-même. Il aurait pu l'aider. Mais il était parti à présent. Rose s'efforçait toujours de s'imaginer que le Docteur était devenu humain. Mais non, le Docteur s'était cloné en humain. ils avaient beau avoir le même esprit, le même visage, il n'étaient [i]pas[/i] la même personne.

Et pourtant... pourtant, Rose aimait John de tout son cœur. Elle repensa à leurs fous rires au petit-déjeuner, à la joie de John quand il avait réussi à finir son tournevis sonique, à leurs jours de labeur à suer sang et eau pour fabriquer les pièces du TARDIS avec les matériaux terrestres, a leur excitation sans nom quand ils avaient grâce à Pete et Torchwood obtenu une bonne partie des matériaux aliens nécessaires à la construction de leur vaisseau. Avec le Docteur, il y avait toujours cette distance, cette connaissance qu'il avait du monde. Il lui avait fait découvrir beaucoup de choses, et il ne l'avait jamais traitée comme une inférieure. Mais elle était humaine, et il était Seigneur du Temps. C'était lui qui courrait, et elle qui suivait.

Avec John, elle n'avait plus cette sensation. Il n'était pas parfait, il avait ses failles. Mais elle pouvait parler avec lui sans avoir la sensation de s'enfoncer dans un être infiniment plus profond. Et s'était pour ça qu'elle se sentait aussi mal. Quand elle avait perdu le Docteur, elle avait perdu un repère, un guide. Là, elle avait perdu la moitié d'elle-même. Elle jeta son gobelet vide dans la corbeille à côté de la machine. Elle resterait avec lui, désormais, pour toujours. Son âme sœur, son autre moitié.

Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa un cri de surprise.

Le lit était vide.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sa première réaction fut de sonner l'infirmière. Quand celle-ci constata l'absence du "patient John Smith" elle se chargea de prévenir le personnel qui partit à sa recherche. Il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, disaient-ils. Il était très affaibli, il n'avait pas dû partir très loin.

Poussée par une sorte d'instinct, Rose sortit de l'hôpital. Entre les bâtiments, il y avait une sorte de square, avec des plage d'herbe humides séparées par des chemins ensablés sinueux, avec des aires de jeux pour les enfants, des arbustes pour ce cacher et des érables pour sauter dans les feuilles, des lampadaires droits comme des majordomes et des bancs de bois régulièrement espacés. Un de ces bancs encadrés par des buissons attira son attention. En effet, ce banc respirait difficilement et semblait essoufflé.

Elle s'approcha. Le banc était inclus dans une aire de jeux, aussi dut-elle faire le tour de la clôture pour y entrer. Elle poussa délicatement le portillon, qui grinça. John releva aussitôt la tête.

-Rose !

Le fait de la voir le détendit à peine. Elle courut vers lui. Il tenta de s'enfuir et crapahuta jusqu'aux jeux pour enfants ou il tenta d'escalader une échelle pour lui échapper. Elle le saisit par le bas du pantalon et le fit chuter sur le revêtement en caoutchouc. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'aida à se relever.

-Non... Rose... s'il te plaît... ne... ne me ramène pas là-bas... s'il te plaît...

-Quoi ?

-Je... ils vont m'utiliser comme cobaye... Il vont... il vont essayer de m'enlever mon deuxième cœur... Rose... Rose une goutte de mon sang peut changer votre avenir... S'il te plaît...

-John... John calme-toi.

Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le banc. Il se serra contre elle de toutes ses forces, comme un enfant. Elle sentit les larmes perler sur ses joues.

-Rose... Rose qu'est-ce qui m'arrive je... j'ai du mal a respirer... je...

-John... arrête...

-Et ta main... ta main est a la même température que la mienne... d'habitude, tes mains sont chaudes, presque bouillantes... Rose... aide-moi...

-S'il te plaît John arrête... arrête...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelle John ? Je suis pas John Smith ! Je suis le Docteur, hurla-t-il. Je suis ton putain de Docteur !

Elle éclata en sanglots. Il se leva. Chaque instant pour lui était une lutte pour ignorer les symptômes de son humanité.

-Rose s'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est moi le Docteur. Dis-moi que tu me reconnais. Dis-moi... dis-moi que j'ai deux cœurs.

Silencieusement, elle déboutonna son pyjama et posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

_ Boum boum. Boum boum. Boum boum. _

Elle ne répondit pas. Le visage de John se décomposa, et il se mit à pleurer doucement. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

-Je suis là, John, je suis là. Avec toi.

-Rose...

-Je serais toujours avec toi. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Je t'aime, John.

-M... moi aussi je t'aime.

Sa respiration se calma quelque peu. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Rose.

-Je vais rappeler l'hôpital maintenant. Ils vont venir te chercher, et tu seras sorti dans deux jours. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Je... Pardon. -Pardon pour quoi

? -Je... pendant un moment... j'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais pas parce que... parce que je n'étais pas lui, tu vois ? Alors je me suis dit... si elle ne m'aime plus, quel but j'aurais à rester sur la Terre, a construire mon TARDIS et toutes ces choses-là ? Si elle ne m'aime plus alors... alors il valait mieux pour moi que je... que je disparaisse...

-Oh...

-Mais en fait, continua-t-il, je n'aurais jamais dû. Parce que... parce qu'au final, c'est comme si je t'avais abandonnée, n'est-ce pas ? Et... et je ne veux plus jamais t'abandonner. Alors je te demande pardon.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il semblait... il semblait que c'était plus que regarder. Il ne se regardaient pas. Il se voyaient.

Elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Quand il se séparèrent, il sourit tristement.

-Quoi ? fit Rose, surprise.

-Rien... Je pensais... Je suis pas si mal, pour un mec en pyjama.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Oui. Tu n'es même le meilleur de tous les mecs en pyjama.

Elle le saisit par la taille, et le releva. Les sirènes de l'ambulance dépêchée pour le récupérer troublèrent le silence. Il se laissa docilement emporter par les infirmiers, mais s'assura toujours d'une chose : que la main de Rose touche toujours la sienne.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Alors ?

-Alors c'est bon, je suis prête.

Rose referma sa valise d'un coup sec. John jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue vide, c'était deux ans auparavant, quelques jours avant leur emménagement. Mais même à ce moment là, elle ne lui avait pas paru aussi lugubre. Les volets étaient fermés, les meubles vendus ou donnés avaient laissé de légères marques sur les papiers peints.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui.

-D'accord, je vais me changer.

-Quoi ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il avait disparu. Un instant plus tard, Rose entendit le verrou de la salle de bains se fermer. Elle fronça les sourcils et cria à travers la porte :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu verras, fit une voix étouffée à l'intérieur. J'arrive... en attendant... prépare toi et... met tes valises dans le jardin...

-Pardon ?

-Met tes bagages sur le gazon, à côté des miens. Oh, et...

La porte s'ouvrit et il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il était radieux. Et en slip.

-Il y aura deux trois retouches a faire avant de pouvoir partir. Alors... est-ce que tu pourrais aller au magasin de bricolage et acheter de la peinture ?

Il referma la porte. Elle frappa à nouveau, interloquée.

-Mais quelle couleur il faut que je prenne ?

-Ce qui te plaît le plus !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deux heures plus tard, vêtue de son jean et de son éternel sweater rose, entourée de ses valises, Rose était debout sur la terrasse. Elle attendait. A ses pieds trônait trois pots de peinture. Il y avait le rose, un rose brillant, mais pas vulgaire, un rose éclatant mais délicat. Il y avait aussi un doré, un jaune qui brillait comme de l'or liquide, mais sans ce côté noirci. De la lumière dans un seau de plastique blanc. Et il y avait le bleu, le bleu foncé comme la vieille cabine de téléphone.

Le jardin était vide, et le soleil se couchait sur les collines, nimbé d'une lueur rose-orangé. Elle consulta la montre qu'il lui avait offerte. Six heures et demie. Avec le Docteur, on finissait par perdre la notion du temps qui passe. La racine de TARDIS plantée puis arrachée formait un trou béant au milieu du terrain. Dépitée, elle jeta la montre dans le monticule de terre. Soudain, un bruit. Le bruit. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Une silhouette apparut à l'endroit exact où se tenait le trou, et se précisait à mesure que le son s'amplifiait.

Vwoop. Vwoop. Vwoop. Vwoop. Vwoop.

Elle sourit, avant de franchement froncer les sourcils. La cabine était en tous points identique à son souvenir... sauf qu'il manquait quelque chose. -Oh non. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit et John Smith apparut. Rose eut un choc. Il avait mis son costume bleu, et chaussé ses converses rouges. Il était magnifique.

-Hello, fit-il.

Elle effleura sa veste. Elle avait presque peur de le toucher. Elle rassembla ses esprits et parvint à articuler :

-Tu... tu as oublié de la peindre.

Il fit semblant d'ignorer la remarque et se baissa pour ramasser les trois petits pots de peinture. Ils avaient l'air bien insignifiants à a côté de la cabine de téléphone, mais pour John il étaient tout aussi importants que tout le reste.

-Alors, voyons voir quelles couleurs tu as choisi... alors... alors... oh... oh làlà... fit-il en voyant les trois pots, son regard s'attardant sur le bleu.

-Tu m'as dit de prendre mes couleurs favorites. Alors j'ai pensé...

-Rose... je... c'est que...

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il avait du mal à dire le fond de sa pensée. Il courut vers la cabine et revint un instant plus tard. Il tenait lui aussi trois pots de peinture. Avec des pinceaux. Rose, doré, et bleu foncé. Rose pour elle, bleu pour lui, doré pour eux.

-Oh non... fit Rose.

-N'est-ce pas ? répondit John.

-Mais... mais... pourquoi ?

-Je... je sais pas, comme ça...

-Mais... mais John, enfin ! Tu ne... Tu ne vois pas ?

-Quoi ?

-On a beaucoup trop de peinture !

Il fronça les sourcils.

-C'est vrai tu as raison. On a beaucoup trop de peinture. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, renchérit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-On va la garder.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Hé bien... il arrivera bien un moment où il faudra la repeindre !

Elle éclata de rire.

-Oui. Un jour, il faudra la repeindre.

Elle ouvrit un pot et plongea un pinceau dedans. Il fit de même. Ils échangèrent un regard.

-En attendant... commença Rose.

Elle poussa une inspiration, et il reprit en choeur :

-Allons-y !


End file.
